bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Abomination
Abomination's Theme. .. / .-- .- ... / -. --- - / .-. . .- .-.. .-.. -.-- / -.-. .-. . .- - . -.. / -... -.-- / - .... . / -.. --- -.-. - --- .-. / -... .-.. --- --- -. .-.-.- / .. / --- .-. .. --. .. -. .- .-.. .-.. -.-- / -- . .- -. - / -. --- / .... .- .-. -- .-.-.- .-.-.- / -... ..- - / .... . .-.-.- / .... . / -- .- -.. . / -- . .-.-.- .-.-.- / . ...- .. .-.. .-.-.- / .. / .-- .. ... .... / .. / .-- . .-. . / --- -. / -.-- --- ..- .-. / ... .. -.. . --..-- / -- --- -. -.- . -.-- ... .-.-.- Abomination is the creation of Doctor Bloon and consists of a normal but insane bloon. Behind these bandages he got his two weapons of death that will never show up until he got damaged a lot. Even though the Doctor Bloon is his creator, he tried "killing" him however with no success as the Doctor was carrying a invisible shield at the time. This monster doesn't care about anything or anyone and will kill everything who gets in its path without any mercy. He is one of the final bosses of A Doctor's Tale. While he only moves around the track and never goes through it he won't remove any lives. However he will summon enemies which will destroy you. HP: 85,000 Speed: Blue Bloon First Form His first form is triggered at the start of the battle. There isn't really anything interesting at his first form besides the abilities. Abilities * Throw a small laser ball to a monkey. (2 dmg) * Summon 500 green bloons. Second Form His second form is triggered once he got 80,000 HP left. In this form a small bit of his true face can be seen. Abilities * Throw a medium laser ball to a monkey. (3 dmg) * Summon 250 pink bloons. * Tackle a bloon (15 second cooldown) (5 dmg) Third Form His third form is triggered once he got 70,000 HP left. In this form after a bunch of injuries his face can be seen even more. His cannon and his saw hand can be seen coming out from his sides too. Abilities * Throw a green medium laser ball to a monkey. (5 dmg) * Summon a MOAB. * Shoot a laser beam at a monkey. (3 dmg) Final Form His final form is triggered once he got 60,000 HP left. In this form, his face is finally revealed plus his brutal weapons. Abilities * Throw a big laser ball to a monkey. (7 dmg) (10 second cooldown) * Summon a Skeleton Bloon. * Summon a Zombie Bloon. * Summon 25 Zombie Bloons and 25 Skeleton Bloons. (2 round cooldown) * Shoot a huge laser beam to a monkey. (10 dmg) (5 round cooldown) * Explosion (20 DMG to all monkeys.) (25 round cooldown) * Hit a nearby monkey with his saw hand. (7 DMG) .- -. -.. / .. ..-. / .. / - .-. .. . -.. / - --- / -... . - .-. .- -.-- / .... .. -- --..-- / .... . / .-- --- ..- .-.. -.. / -.. . ... - .-. --- -.-- / -- . / .. -. / .- / ..-. . .-- / ... . -.-. --- -. -.. ... / .-- .. - .... / --- -. .-.. -.-- / --- -. . / -... ..- - - --- -. / .--. .-. . ... ... . -.. .-.-.- / - .... . / --- -. .-.. -.-- / .-- .- -.-- / .. / -.-. --- ..- .-.. -.. / -... . / ..-. .. -. .- .-.. .-.. -.-- / ... .- ...- . -.. / ..-. .-. --- -- / - .... .. ... / -. . ...- . .-. -....- . -. -.. .. -. --. / -. .. --. .... - -- .- .-. . / .. ... / - --- / -.. . ... - .-. --- -.-- / - .... . / -.. --- -.-. - --- .-. / -... .-.. --- --- -. / --- -. -.-. . / .- -. -.. / ..-. --- .-. / .- .-.. .-.. .-.-.- Category:Bloons Category:Bosses